Sincerity
by Alligates
Summary: "'I'm sorry,' he said again, with so much sincerity it brought tears to Arthur's eyes as the warlock burrowed his head into his neck." Merlin, in defeating an enemy, has revealed himself to all the nobles in the throne room—including Arthur. But will the King hold his friend's life below his father's laws? Oneshot, no slash. Warning; fluff and hair stroking. Please review!


**Oh dear me, I've neglected my duties, haven't I? I gave you a horrible cliffhanger to deal with for_ A Cat May Look at a King_, and then I created _Like Dominoes_ for reasons still unknown to me. I'm just a terrible person, going around killing Merlin like that, albeit only a few times. **

**Well, not this time. **

**You know the finale? Yeah, that one. **  
**Well, I'm wallowing in my pit of denial, if any of you want to join me. **

**Now have some huggalicious bromance.**  
**No spoilers, except for the fact that Arthur's King, but that's not really a spoiler, since it was bound to happen at some time, right?**  
**No slash intended, but you can certainly wear goggles ;)**

**I find that the Merlin soundtrack "Freya" works very well for this. It's full of fuzzies and warmth and love and oh look I'm crying.**  
**Yes I am listening to it right now.**

**I don't own Merlin or Arthur (but I can always dreeeeam... and make them do unfathomable things through this site here) but I don't own them. **

**Interminable author's note is done. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur called, gripping his friend's shoulder and spinning him around to face him.

Merlin hastily used his arm to wipe away his tears, but his eyes were still red. He wouldn't meet Arthur's gaze.

"Merlin," Arthur tried again, using his thumb and forefinger to lift the warlock's chin. "Look at me."

With a bit of reluctance, Merlin complied. Upon meeting Arthur's eyes, though, he felt the tears gathering in his eyelids again.

"Merlin," the King said a third time, gentle as he'd ever been. He brought his friend forwards, into his open arms.

Merlin stood frozen stiff for a second. Was Arthur… hugging him?

It was only when Arthur carded a hand through Merlin's dark hair that he let himself melt into the warm embrace.

"It's okay Merlin," Arthur was continually saying softly into the boy's hair. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered. They were the first words he'd uttered since he'd run out of the throne room.

Since he'd defeated the evil sorcerer.

Since he'd revealed his magic.

To _everyone_.

Merlin had no hope for his life. He figured Arthur's hug was an apology, a tiny 'I'm sorry' for having to pass the law that would end his existence.

Because he _would_ pass the law on him. Merlin knew it.

There were no exceptions.

But… Arthur should have been angry. Betrayed. He'd even drawn his sword in the room… and then… and then he'd put it away, but… it didn't change the fact that Arthur didn't trust him. _Couldn't_ trust him.

And Merlin knew that.

He accepted it.

At least, he tried to.

"I'm sorry," he said again, with so much sincerity and thick emotion it brought tears to Arthur's eyes as the warlock burrowed his head into his neck.

"Merlin, I—"

"No, Sire, wait." Merlin pulled away sharply, wiping his eyes once more and taking a step back. "Sire, I… I know you must…. That I… you can't… My Lord, please, just… make it quick." With that, the distressed manservant (was he still a manservant?) dropped bonelessly to his knees, bowing his head and exposing his neck.

It took Arthur a second of widening eyes as he realized what his servant meant.

"Merlin, I'm—"

"Please, Sire, Arthur, I beg of you. I… I do not want this to be a public affair. I know what the law states, and I… know what must be done. I just… I don't want to be remembered… like that."

"Merlin."

"Arthur, please…" Merlin would have continued, but his voice cracked on the last word. Arthur took his chance, and spoke up.

"I'm not going to kill you, you idiot."

And that was all it took.

Merlin's head snapped up to meet the King's eyes. There was a myriad of emotions he saw as he searched them; sadness, anger, a bit of betrayal, but mostly… that look Arthur had when Merlin said something wise, and proceeded to trip over nothing and fall on his face. A sort of… fond amusement.

And Merlin jumped from the ground, wrapping his long arms around his friend's neck, choking on his sobs.

"Thank you," he rambled tearfully, "thank you, thank you… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Arthur—"

"Merlin, for God's sake, stop your apologizing! You have _nothing_ to apologize for."

Merlin frowned at that. "But the law—"

"Merlin, sometimes, you just have to do what your heart tells you is right, and damn the law."

Merlin pulled back again, but not completely, keeping his hands on Arthur's shoulders. The blond man's eyes were twinkling with a smile.

"Besides, that law is pretty outdated, don't you think?" the King continued, playfully ruffling the warlock's hair.

Merlin's face split into the largest grin Arthur had ever seen.

"How do you feel about Court Sorcerer, Merlin?"

The wet-sounding laugh and continued sporadic bouts of hugging that followed were answer enough.

* * *

**Do you feel the emotions? Well, do you FEEL THEM?!**

**Guys, honestly, why the hell didn't this happen in the show? I mean... we've been _yearning _for this moment. And then they RIPPED IT FROM OUR SOULS.**

**You can insert this scene anywhere in season five.**  
**Season four may be a better fit.**  
**But I think it works for season three too.**  
**And season two.  
****... NO THIS SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED BACK IN SEASON ONE DEAR GOD.**

**Please review!**


End file.
